Cielo e Nuvola
by Risana Ho
Summary: El Cielo es el que permite que la Nube ande libremente. [1827]


_**Discleimer**_: Ya lo había dicho antes, pero bueno, supongo que no hay de otra ¬¬, los personajes no me pertenecen u.u, son de Akira-san, yo sólo intento hacer una historia 1827 XD

.

**Cielo e Nuvola**

**(Cielo y Nube)**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Hibari Kyoya parecía una caja de sorpresas. Lo malo era no saber si se trataban de buenas o malas; simplemente _sorpresas_. De la nada puede ayudarte cuando menos lo esperas y ni siquiera lo imaginas. Él aparece en el momento indicado para apoyarte, o en el caso más crítico, para salvarte. Excusándose obviamente con algunas frases sin sentido. Ya que según él, no lo hace por _ayudar_, sino por la paz y conveniencia de Namimori. O en el caso contrario y sin esperarlo, al siguiente segundo podía amenázate. Con su común: "Te morderé hasta la muerte".

¿Qué pasa por la mente de Hibari Kyoya? Es un misterio.

Serio, intimidador, obsesionado con la disciplina y agresivo con las _manadas_. Pero sobre todo, encantado con las peleas. Una persona bastante curiosa y agresiva por naturaleza.

Un _carnívoro _en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Al ser consciente de sus "atributos" y tomando en cuenta su comportamiento, cualquiera diría que el guardián de la Nube ni siquiera tiene sentimientos. Que para él, sólo existía su propia presencia y nadie más. Nada importaba más que su exclusiva conveniencia.

Pero definitivamente estaban equivocados, Tsuna lo había descubierto.

No, él no se sintiera especial o algo así, simplemente lo sentía.

Claro que le tenía miedo como la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor. No obstante, admitía que subsistía "algo" desconocido en Hibari, que su _súper intuición_ alentaba a creerle. A sentir una sensación extraña y reconfortante por aquel moreno de ojos azules. Ese sentir se hizo más lógico ante los ojos de Tsuna, cuando enfrentó a la familia Shimon. Cuando él no sentía ganas de pelar, sino decepción consigo mismo. Cuando ni siquiera sabía cuál era su _determinación._

Fue entonces que apareció él. Con aquel porte desinteresado, pero con la determinación en sus orbes claras, aquel gesto tan típico de su guardián más fuerte. Colocándose frente a él, pidiendo que observara su pelea, _su propia determinación_. Soltando con su característica voz gruesa, aquella frase que quedó grabada dentro de su cabeza.

Dirigida a él, a un simple herbívoro, como el moreno lo llamaba.

_"Es el cielo…el que permite que la nube se mueva libremente"_

Soltó de sus pálidos labios, con una mueca que al castaño se le antojó a sonrisa. Una que iba dirigida especialmente a él.

Al Décimo, no, a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

En ese momento, Tsuna sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

Pero no fue todo, él quería más.

Ya no era lo mismo, aquel miedo seguía ahí, pero ese _algo_ mucho más grande lo superaba y lo arrogaba a un rincón. Sintió que su tierno amor por Kyoko era grande, pero no tanto para ganarle a ese nuevo sentimiento que se apoderaba de él y que lo desplazaba con una velocidad increíble. Tanto, que ni él mismo sabía cómo explicarlo. Aquel sentimiento día a día, extinguía su amor platónico con la misma fuerza que apagaba su miedo.

Un sentimiento que tenía nombre. Que no era _querer_, sino _amar._

¿Podía amar a Hibari Kyoya?

Tal vez su respuesta sorprendería a cualquiera, menos a su persona.

…o…

No supo cuándo, ni el momento preciso.

En el instante de un día cualquiera en la azotea desierta de su amada escuela Namimori. Sólo él y su moreno tormento. Cuando tuvo un momento de valor desconocido, se atrevió por primera vez a probar sus labios. Dándose cuenta, que si, el amor era algo completamente _extraño_.

Porque cuando sitio que su guardián lo atraía mas a él en vez de alejarlo, supo que no era el único que había estado pensando todas esas cosas.

¿Incomprensible? Si, lo era.

Porque él nunca se consideró valiente, mucho menos capaza de sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien tan frio. Pero estaba equivocado, Hibari no era frio. Se trataba de una fachada que él se encargaría de traspasar.

Y cómo buen _cielo_ considerado, mantendría la libertad de la _nube_ junto a él.

Porque el cielo es el único que puede darse ese lujo.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo con otro fic de KHR n.n**_

_**Se ha convertido en uno de mis animes favoritos, y no pude evitar volver a escribir de ellos, aunque esta vez fue un Hibari x Tsuna, ya que me habían dicho que escribiera de ellos n.n, así que espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Bien, creo que por ahora es todo y pues espero volver pronto, aunque no prometo mucho XD**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_**Pero que tal por último, ¿un review? ¿o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
